1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image processing technique, and more particularly, to an image processing system and an image processing method in which the problem of dispersion is resolved.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical lenses are broadly applied to cameras, video cameras, telescopes, and microscopes, etc. Optical lenses can be categorized into refractive lenses, reflective lenses, and refractive/reflective lenses. Refractive lenses are most commonly used. A refractive lens can form the image of an object on a focal plane through refraction of light. However, refraction lenses come with the dispersion problem. To be specific, because lights of different colors have different frequencies and different refractive indexes, they travel along different optical paths after passing through a same lens and accordingly take different proportions in the produced image. Thus, a purple fringe is produced on all sides of an object in the image.
One of the conventional techniques for resolving the dispersion problem focuses on the lens. In such a technique, a special material (for example, fluorite) is used to compensate dispersion. However, this kind of material is usually very expensive. In another conventional technique for resolving the dispersion problem, a complicated optical path design is adopted to compensate dispersion. Both of aforementioned two techniques increase the cost of high-quality lenses and offer poor dispersion reduction effect in high-resolution images.
Thereby, a new technique for resolving the problem of image dispersion is provided in the invention. This new technique does not increase hardware cost and offers a better dispersion reduction performance compared to the conventional techniques.